


No

by parttimehuman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: At five o'clock in the morning, Theo's phone is ringing. Once again, work is calling. Liam isn't having it.





	No

Theo wakes up from Liam's growling more than from the jarring ringtone of his phone. During the first moments of half-consciousness, he doesn't know what day it is, or what time, or where he is, or what's happening, but he knows that Liam is restless in a way that usually signals anger. While Theo reaches out instantly to wrap his arms around Liam, Liam reaches out for something else.

 

"I swear to god," he mutters, quietly but still with a clearly detectable hint of threat in his voice, "I'm going to kill them."

 

"Who?" Theo asks. Is he supposed to know what Liam's mad about?

 

"Whoever the fuck is calling you right now," Liam answers, lying half on top of Theo as he grabs the ringing phone from the nightstand, the dim light from its screen attacking Theo's weak eyes immediately.

 

Theo doesn't really mind his phone ringing, if he's being honest. Otherwise, he could put it on silent, or turn it off altogether, but he never bothers. Since he's got a real bed to sleep in and a boyfriend who needs to be cuddled to share the blanket, Theo sleeps like a baby at night, through thunderstorms and incoming phone calls, just not when Liam's upset.

 

Right now, Liam is very upset. His heart beating fast against Theo's, he props himself up and looks at Theo's phone. It has stopped ringing, but only for a few seconds before the screen lights up again and the wailing sound continues.

 

"Wanna take a guess?" Liam scoffs, but Theo doesn't have to, and Liam isn't waiting for a reply anyway. Instead, he answers Theo's phone with a highly unfriendly "It is five o'clock in the morning."

 

Theo bites his lips and signals for Liam to hang up. It's one thing to ignore these calls, and something different entirely to be rude. To Theo's boss. Who gives him a job. Who pays him. Who likes Theo, for now.

 

"What kind of question is that?" Theo hears Liam say into the phone. "I just told you, it's five o'clock. What do you think he's doing? He was working until six hours ago! He's asleep."

 

Theo was just about to take the phone out of Liam's hand and apologize to his boss, to ask why he was calling, how Theo could help. Now that Liam said he'd asleep though, he better quietly make Liam hang up as soon as possible. An angry Liam is not who he wants to have conversation with his boss, Theo is pretty sure.

 

"Absolutely not," Liam says, dead serious. Theo can hear muffled noises coming from the phone, but he doesn't understand what's being said, and he's too tired to concentrate more. It's Saturday morning and the week has been hard on him, especially because of his job.

"He can't," Liam says into the phone. "No. Oh, and don't call him again. No. No. Certainly not. Are you kidding me?"

 

Theo rubs soothing circles in Liam's back, trying to keep him calm, but he can tell it's not working. At all.

 

"Well, you're gonna have to wait until he comes in this afternoon. And now fuck off. Leave my man alone."

 

With those words, Liam finally ends the call. "What a fucker," he mutters. Theo can't see what he's tapping around on his phone for, but he can imagine it's to avoid any further interruptions of their sleep.

 

"What did he want?" Theo asks.

 

"Not telling you," Liam growls, snuggling up against Theo in this weird, passive aggressive way he has sometimes, his arms closing around Theo's body like a vice, his possessiveness making the touches of his hands a little more rough than they're intended.

 

"You're part of the problem, you know." Liam's lips brush the skin of Theo's neck as he talks. The tone is softer than minutes earlier, but Liam is serious. "You always say yes. You come in earlier, you stay longer, you take extra shifts, you cover for others. You don't need to do that all the time."

 

Theo sighs. He knows this. He does.

 

"I need my job, Liam. I like my job. I have a good life now. And yes, that's mostly thanks to you, but it's also because I have my shit together. I can take care of myself now. I can take on responsibilities now. I pay bills. You know how it is. I need that job."

 

"Wrong," Liam decides. "That job needs you."

 

"Liam," Theo sighs, stroking his hair. They've had this discussion before.

 

"What? I haven't seen you all week. We were going to sleep until noon and then have breakfast in bed. That's important too, Theo."

 

"I know," Theo gives in. There's nothing better than spending a lazy day in bed with Liam. 

There's nothing better than sleepy kisses and endless cuddles. There's nothing better than seeing Liam with messy hair and in one of Theo's shirts and underwear. There's nothing better than sharing coffee and pancakes, only to fall back onto the mattress with full bellies and take another nap. Admittedly, Theo can see why Liam gets mad if those plans get derailed.

 

"Do something for me, Theo," Liam mutters, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Say no. Not always, just when you need to because you're tired and you need to rest. Or when you have plans with your boyfriend. Or any other plans. You could also ask for days off in return for all the extra shifts, you know. If you think they would ever let you go just because you don't let them exploit you anymore, you're crazy. They're lucky to have you."

 

"Are they?" Theo asks, smiling.

 

"Everyone is lucky to have you," Liam says.

 

"I love you, Liam, do you know that? Do you know how much I fucking love you?"

 

Liam looks up and grins. The sun is only just rising, but Theo doesn't have to see to know exactly what Liam looks like right now.

 

"Yeah," Liam says. "I know the feeling."

 

"So, since I'm not allowed to take care of work anyway, how about we go back to sleep for a while," Theo suggests. He can feel Liam melting against him. "I'll make us breakfast later."

 

"No you won't," Liam decides, pulling the blanket up over both of them, and just when Theo is about to answer, he cuts him off again, "Nope. Not up for discussion. Don't even try."

 

No matter what Liam says, Theo knows the truth, and the truth is that he is the one who got lucky. He kisses Liam's head and closes his eyes.

 

"Fine," he agrees.

 

Liam is asleep again five minutes later, evenly breathing against Theo's skin. Theo's phone is forgotten, somewhere where he can't see or hear it. He's got a few hours left to not give a flying shit about work, and Liam deserves every minute of them to be solely about him. The two of them, together. And at least for another couple of hours, nothing will come between them.


End file.
